<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to cure insomnia by aigafyuin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775608">How to cure insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigafyuin/pseuds/aigafyuin'>aigafyuin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Jaskier, Soft Geralt, it all happens very fast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigafyuin/pseuds/aigafyuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, as Geralt can't sleep, Jaskier comes up with a way to exhaust him. It ends pornly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to cure insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/gifts">Self_conscious_mess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! As many of you, I found myself sucked in the amazing relationship of Geralt &amp; Jaskier. It's short and if you encounter the plot feel free to tell it to me :')<br/>I hope you will enjoy the reading, thank you for giving me a chance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is this little spot, just at the back of Jaskier’s nape, under small locks of hair. And when Geralt kisses this little spot, the White Wolf clutches Jaskier against him harder and closer. He secures him in his arms, in the intimacy of the night, in the narrowness of his bed.</p><p>Jaskier rumbles, in a half-sleeping state. </p><p>Geralt can’t help but smile softly and kiss the nape of his lover’s neck again, only to repeat the previous movement, bringing his bard closer to his bosom, holding him, scenting him and enjoying their proximity.</p><p>The brunette grumbles against the white-haired man’s hot skin. “Ger-bear, what’s going on ?” he asks sleepily, his eyes fighting to open. </p><p>“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Geralt answers, dismissingly, his hands stroking Jaskier’s bare chest.</p><p>“If I go back to sleep, you will continue to wake me up by kissing me, won’t you ?” Jaskier points out, as he finally manages to open his eyes, only to find Geralt’s piercing eyes devouring his.</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt voices, “Maybe.”</p><p>Jaskier gets on his elbows and leans in, capturing the White Wolf’s lips in a soft kiss. “I know what you need.” He murmurs in between kisses.</p><p>“You do ?” Geralt breathes out, as Jaskier’s mouth moves from his own to nip at his lovers neck.</p><p>“Hm-hm.” Jaskier sucks on Geralt’s skin, earning a soft groan from him. “I’m going to ride you until you fall asleep from exhaustion.”</p><p>The bard straddles Geralt.</p><p>“And then I’ll probably write a song about how I rode you to sleep. Me, defeating the strong, robust Geralt of Rivia.”</p><p>He leans in for a hot and messy kiss, nibbling on Geralt’s bottom lip.</p><p>When the bard throws his head back, he finds interested eyes on him.</p><p>“Tell me more.” Geralt says as his large hands snake their way to Jaskier’s ass.</p><p>“Well… If you must know,” Jaskier murmurs as he starts rubbing his ass against Geralt’s crotch, “I’m going to get you hard.”</p><p>Feeling the White Wolf already growing hard, the brunette rectifies himself : “I’m going to get you harder.”</p><p>“And then?” Geralt asks, his hands settling on each of Jaskier’s ass-cheeks. He spreads them open and, without warning his lover, tenderly inserts one finger in his ass.</p><p>“Uh, Ger-” Jaskier gasps. He starts moving faster, his ass moving against Geralt’s hand. “An-and then, I’m going to ride the shit out of you, you prick.”</p><p>The brunette’s hands, which were aimlessly wandering on the White Wolf’s strong abs, descend to Geralt’s hard dick.</p><p>Geralt takes his finger back and raises his hand to Jaskier’s mouth.</p><p>“Suck it.” He orders.</p><p>The bard opens his mouth and obeys. He takes it in and whilst he sucks on Geralt’s finger, he lifts his ass, wraps his hand around his lover’s member and sits on it. Once more, he earns grunts from the white-haired man, which resonate against Jaskier’s own moans of pleasure.</p><p>The brunette starts slowly, but rapidly, he understands that Geralt wants more. As his thighs are hit by his lover’s thrusts, Geralt moves his finger out of Jaskier’s mouth and he wraps his whole hand around the bard’s throat.</p><p>“If you don’t go faster, I’m going to have to punish you,” he warns, his eyes devouring every inch of Jaskier’s body.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Jaskier pants before biting his bottom lip. “How about you show me?”</p><p>Geralt grunts. His left hand leaves Jaskier’s throat to settle on his thighs. He then secures his bard before manhandling him and inversing positions. He puts jaskier down on his back, pins the bard’s hands above his head and gets on top of him.</p><p>“Wait-” Jaskier cries, trying to switch positions by tilting his chest upwards, but his bosom encounters one of Geralt’s hands, preventing him from moving. “I was supposed to fuck you to sleep, not the other way around!” he complains.</p><p>The white-haired man smirks. He leans in to capture Jaskier’s lips as his hips keep rocking against his lover. “But it’s working, baby.”</p><p>“W-what ?” The brunette says. Geralt’s mouth trails down and he starts sucking on Jaskier’s throat.</p><p>“It’s working.” Geralt repeats. “I’m going to fall asleep right after that.”</p><p>“Not that part. You called me ‘babe’?” The bard asks, a hint of a smile grazing his lips. “And if you keep sucking so hard on my throat, people are going to think that I fucked a blood-sucker.”</p><p>“You talk too much,” Geralt points out, smashing his lips with Jaskier to shut him up.</p><p>The white-haired man’s thrusts grow quicker and quicker until he finally climaxes. Geralt moans in pleasure. He makes sure his lover climaxes as well before settling in again behind Jaskier, and wraps his arms around him.</p><p>Geralt kisses the nape of Jaskier’s neck and clutches him closer. “I marked you because you’re mine, babe,” he murmurs before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there it is ! I had a lot of fun, and hope you did as well. If you did, make sure to check @self_conscious_mess 's work, there's a reference of this fic :D (plus, it's really great, trust me)<br/>Thank you for reading me!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776388">Banger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/pseuds/Self_conscious_mess">Self_conscious_mess</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>